Promised
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: A half demon named Rhian is the last of a dead race of demons called the Gin-Nami. Before his fathers death, Sesshomaru promised to bring the two families together. Too bad for him Rhian has no idea who she is and is compleatly agenst mating with anyone..
1. Rhian the halfbreed

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha or it's characters. Damn lawyers and their legal practices!! Sigh, everyone in this chapter I DO own however.   
  
Chapter one  
  
A young woman sat at the edge of pond. Her silver gray eyes glazed in thought. It had been years since her family had been killed, but it still felt like it happened just yesterday. Her breath caught in her chest as she thought of her three younger siblings. They had been too young to die, to young to be hated for things that were not their fault. Damn you mother! Damn you for your inability to stay away from that demon! And damn him for not even having the decency to come back to get his four half-breed children when you died!  
  
  
Standing up, she pointed to a near by tree and smiled when it blew up. I will never let a man weaken me the way you were. I will become stronger and I show the world what a half-breed can truly do. I am Rhian, and I will --  
  
  
Rhian, you really need to learn not to talk to yourself. A young boy shouted as he dropped out of a near by tree.  
  
  
What are you doing here Niran, you little scamp? If your mother knew you were even in the same woods as me she would tan your hide boy.  
  
  
Come now, how would she know if I'm here with you or not Rhian?  
  
  
Well, mothers can always seem to tell when their child has done something wrong. Not to mention the fact she walking over here, and is angry as hell-o miss! Didn't see you over --  
  
  
What have you done to my son half-breed?! a short female wolf demon demanded, her hands clenching her skirt.  
  
  
I was turning him into a human of course. What else would I do with a full demon child? Well, I guess I could eat him -- but then I hear wolfs don't begin to gain flavor until their much older. How old are you by the way? I haven't eaten yet so --  
  
  
Niran! Get away from that crazed beast! the woman screamed as she grabbed the protesting boys hand and ran back to her tribe. A sly smile appeared on Rhian's face as she watched them go.  
  
  
It seems the farther back a demon can trace their family, the more ignorant they become. I wonder if it's due to inbreeding? HA, I bet some of the demon' markings all those snobs brag about are actually birth defects!  
  
  
Actually miss, most demons tend to breed with different types of demons. At the sound of his voice, Rhian inwardly moaned. It seemed that no matter where she went, that damn wolf demon was going to fallow her!  
  
  
Get lost Faolan. You're not wanted here.  
  
  
You wont even think about my offer will you Rhian? You're being foolish!  
  
  
No! I am being reasonable. Faolan, you are a very sweet demon and I like you a lot. Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours we can't be anything but friends?  
  
  
If you like me, what's the problem?  
  
  
Rhian smacked her forehead with her palm. Faolan had deep green eyes and long black hair. he was sweet, caring, and completely oblivious to reality. Faolan, look, I'm tired of this so I'm going to say this once and only once. Hopefully it will get through to that bran of yours. I need a mate who would be able to protect me. You know as well as I do that when it comes to fighting, you're useless. I truly don't mean to hurt you but it can't be helped at this point. I'm so --  
  
  
Save it. I guess the others were right about you. You're nothing but a stupid, useless half-breed who has been taking advantage of my father's kindness!  
  
  
Rhian's eyes became as hard and cold as steal. Seeing her anger, Faolan took a step away from her. so much for being a nice, sweet boy' she thought before shouting her response to the boy's accusations. What kindness?! I worked everyday from morning to night to earn the small amount of food your father had sent to me. The rest I went out and hunted for. Believe what you want Faolan, and saw what you want. It doesn't matter anymore weather you forgive me or not. I don't need to be in your family's good graces any longer.  
  
  
You do if you don't want to starve and be thrown from our land!  
  
  
Your father has already requested I leave. You finding me saved me a trip to your home. She eyes softened slightly when she saw tears filling his eyes. Remember, he's only 15 years old Rhian! Damn him and his puppy love!'. I'll miss you Faolan, take care and find yourself a nice full demon to mate with. Believe me, it will save you a lot of hell.  
  
  
Bu-but where are you going?!  
  
  
To something called the bone eaters well. I hear another half-breed lives near there. I have things I need to ask him.  
  
  
It was only after she had vanished into the woods that her words hit the boy. His face turned bright red and his ands clenched.   
  
  
Hope you like it so fare. It's probably very slow right now, but it should pick up later. And don't worry, people you know will be in the next chapter!  



	2. faces we all know and love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Sigh, I do, however, own Rhian, and Faolan. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Just turn left miss, you can't miss it going that way!' What a joke! I've been walking down this fucking path for a day since then! God, full humans and demons really piss me off! Rhian muttered as she slowly walked threw the unfamiliar territory. The sun was already setting in the sky when she finally came to a clearing. And what met her there was such a shock, that for once in her life, she was speechless.  
  
  
Come on Kagome! Every time you get mad at me you can't just go running back to your time! It's not fare now that your carrying my --  
  
  
And who said it was yours Inuyasha?! It could be Kouga's, or Miroku's or --  
  
  
I can smell that it's mine! Kagome, you're being unreasonable. All I said was that Kikyou would never have --  
  
  
I'm NOT Kikyou! I thought that had been pounded into your head years ago Inuyasha. I'm not her, I never will be her, and I refuse to be mistaken for her any longer. Come and get me when you're able to not confuse us any longer!  
  
  
When Rhian saw the man take a step toward the women, she went into action. She could sense the demon blood in both of them, and knew they were both like she was. Which meant she couldn't just let them pulverize each other.  
  
  
Running as fast as she could, she positioned herself in front of the one called Kagome. If you want to get to her half-breed, you need to threw me first. Oh!! turning her back on the male called Inuyasha, she smiled brightly at Kagome. I'm Rhian by the way, nice to meet you, Kagome was it? Anyway, we female half-breed's need to stick together right? I mean, there are so few of us around now  
  
  
I-I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I'm human, not a half-breed  
  
  
Really? Well then, it must be the baby that has the demon blood in her. Congratulations, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother. Your mate on the other hand, will make a positively horrid father I'm sure. I would suggest leaving him and finding a new one. I know the perfect one too! Do you mind if he's younger then you though?  
  
  
Inuyasha watched the two women, not really hearing what was being said. He could smell something strange in the air. He knew it was coming from the strange green hair girl, he just couldn't pin point what it was. What kind of demon blood is in you?  
  
  
Um, sure, yea, that sounds good. Okay I'm that.  
  
  
What are you talking about?! I asked you what demon, I didn't TELL you!  
  
  
Rhian looked at him and blinked her big silver eyes twice, then whispered in a sweet voice I love you when both Kagome and Inuyasha merely stared at her as if she was insane, Rhian grinded ruefully. Sorry, force of habit. Whenever I pissed one of my friends off I'd say that and all would be forgiven -- until the next day at least, when it happened again.  
  
  
Before anyone could reply, Janken was seen trotting up the hill towards them, shouting Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru would like to have a word with you. As he neared them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grit his teeth wail Kagome grinned evilly and waved .   
  
  
Who's Lord Sesshomaru? Rhian asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. And what is that horrid little toad thing? Can I eat it? At Kagome's horrified face, and Inuyasha's disgusted one, she sighed. Guess not  
  
  
Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru demands your presence. Now! Janken stated as he tried to catch his breath. It was then he looked over at the two women next to Inuyasha. One he recognized as Inuyasha's wench, Kagome. But the other was new.  
  
  
She had big silver gray eyes, and dark green hair. though her bangs went down to her shoulders, the rest of her hair was cut inches above them. Her Elvin looking ears had small gold hoops dangling from each of her earlobes.  
  
  
Her dress was black in color with silver lining the edges of it. It clung to her body almost like a second skin except for at the sleeves, where the soft looking material turn into a bell shape when her arms hung down at her sides, covering her small whit hands.  
  
  
This women looks to be full demon, but is not. Nor can I tell what type of blood runs threw her veins. Most peculiar' Janken thought before giving himself a mental shake. He was here to bring Lord Sesshomaru's brother to him, at all costs. Inuyasha, come quickly, my lord dose not like being kept waiting long! The women may come too, if that is your concern.  
  
  
Why do you keep saying lord' Sesshomaru? What makes him so special to deserve a title like that? Rhian demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits. She then sucked in her breath sharply, her eyes becoming big. He's Inutaishio's boy isn't he? Inuyashayes, now I remember! You're his youngest son, right? Well I'll be damned. How fare back can your master' traces his family?  
  
  
As fare back as his line began of course! Janken shouted angrily, wondering what the girl was implying. His face turned a dull red when she burst out laughing. She didn't even seem to care that the other three people were gawking at her.   
  
  
When she tried to explain why she was laughing, she fell to the ground, grabbing her sides for support as she laughed harder. Farther backbirth defects where the only things they where able to understand. When she stopped laughing, but was still lying on the ground breathing heavily, she looked over at Janken. Sooo, we going to see the Lord of the dogs now?  
  
  
You insolent little --  
  
  
Ha! That's what I'm going to start calling you Inuyasha! Lord of the dogs! Kagome shouted, pointing her finger at her mate. One would have thought that after five years of being together, the two would have grown up some. But no, they still acted like children whenever others were around. Alone, how ever, was a different story.  
  
  
No, call him lord of the under dogs! Sounds better. We ready to go?  
  
  
At everyone's node, Janken lead the way back to his master. As they went, he began to wondered if he should have aloud the crazy female half-breed to come along. Shrugging his shoulders he pushed the matter out of his head. What was done, was done, and Lord Sesshomaru could care for himself. Or so they all thought.  
  
  
And that's all for chapter two. Please let me know what you all think ^^  



	3. Rhian's past

Disclaimer: sigh, I do not, nor have I ever, owned Inuyasha or any of its characters. Please, if I did, do you really believe I'd be writing here where no money is to be made? Anyway, sorry I haven't written in a while to the people who have actually read this story and liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
Recap:  
  
//***//  
  
When she tried to explain why she was laughing, she fell to the ground, grabbing her sides for support as she laughed harder. Farther backbirth defects where the only things they where able to understand. When she stopped laughing, but was still lying on the ground breathing heavily, she looked over at Janken. Sooo, we going to see the Lord of the dogs now?  
  
//***//  
  
  
Rhian gazed up at the surrounding trees blankly. She had the distinct feeling she shouldn't be going this way. That danger lay but a few feet away. Trying to shack the feeling, she looked over toward her newfound friend Kagome.  
  
  
She was staring at Inuyasha with all her love in her eyes. Until he looked over at her that is. Once that happened, her eyes narrowed and she would look away angrily. It was actually very entertaining to watch. Hey Janken, we there yet?  
  
  
No, we will not reach my lord until nightfall I'm afraid. Janken shouted over his shoulder just before leaping over a small fallen tree.  
  
  
Rhian sighed, looked up at the sky, and then smiled brightly. Are we there now?  
  
  
Wha -- no, were not there yet.  
  
  
Oh, what about now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How bout now?  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm hungry --  
  
  
NO!! WE ARE NOT -- what did you say? Janken began shouting, only to stop short when he realized he was not being asked a question.  
  
  
I said I was hungry. You have a problem with that toad-boy? Rhian's eyes narrowed into silver slits as she cracked her knuckles. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Inuyasha rolling his eyes and Kagome smothering a giggle under her hand.  
  
  
Kagome suddenly piped, her head tilting to the side as she said her mats name.  
  
  
Oh, you're talking to me now?  
  
  
Fine! Be a jerk! See if --  
  
  
I'm sorry Kagome, what did you want? Inuyasha murmured, taking her small hand into his big one.  
  
  
Will you always be there for me? Forever I mean, when ever I need you?  
  
  
Course I will Kagome. That's what mates are for, right?  
  
  
Rhian stopped dead in her tracks for a second, before she began walking blindly behind the others. Her face turned a pasty white, and her normally laughing silver eyes turned a dead gray color and glazed over slightly. Memories from her past flooded her mind so quickly and sharply, it felt like she had gone back to those horrid, wonderful days.  
  
  
Rhi, will yo always-z be dare for us? Forevor and evor I mean?'  
  
  
Course I will twerp. That's what big sisters are for, right?'  
  
  
That long ago conversation with her youngest sister brought tears to her eyes. Even after so many years, she could still remember the slight mispronunciations her sister would make when she talked and her slightly garbled tones. She had failed to uphold that promise to her sister. She had failed them all. And for her failure, she was condemned to spend eternity alone with her guilt.  
  
  
Rhian? Are you all right? You haven't asked Janken if we were there yet' in over an hour. It took several seconds for Rhian to realist that this voice was not from the past. Seconds later her mind registered that it was Kagome who had pulled her out of her inner turmoil.  
  
  
Don't remind her Kagome! I was just getting used to --  
  
  
Inuyasha SIT!! Seconds later Inuyasha went crashing into the ground with a loud thud'.  
  
  
Now what the hell was that for?!  
  
  
It was for being a dumbass!  
  
  
Why you --  
  
  
Janken, your late! Lord Sesshomaru is getting restless from waiting so long! A twelve-year-old shouted as she ran down the hill towards them, cutting off the rest of Inuyasha's sentence.  
  
  
Images of Lisimba, Peta, and Rhiannon filled Rhian's mind as if someone had just dumped a pile of stones on her head. Images of the four of them playing in the stream by their mother's hut. Images of the fights she had gotten into because some villagers had been making fun of one of her sister, because of their mixed blood. Images of the tear stained faces of them when they found their mother dead, hanging from the rafters of her room. Then, finally, came the images of her sisters being burned alive in the abandoned hut they had turned into a home.  
  
  
Images of her best friend holding her back from the blaze when Rhian had tried to rush into the building, her sisters still screaming for help inside the inferno. Of the killing spree they both went on after they had found and buried the small chard bodies.  
  
  
A light tap on her shoulder brought Rhian back to reality.  
  
  
Looking over her shoulder she tried to smile through the tears that were streaming down her face. I'm fineum, really hungry is all.  
  
  
Do you always cry when you're hungry? the little girl questioned, her big eyes alight with interest and concern.  
  
  
Do you always ask strangers such questions? Rhian countered with a slight laugh as she wiped the tears from her face and eyes.  
  
  
No, but --  
  
  
Well then, there's your --  
  
  
Janken, you are late. And what, exactly, have you brought along with you other then my brother. Do you ever do anything right? A low, emotionless voice asked from atop the hill the little girl had run down from. Looking up, Rhian saw a demon with long silver hair, pointed ears, and a tail wrapped around his shoulder.  
  
  
Your LORD Sesshomaru? She asked, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.  
  
  
I am. May I ask what your name is and what seems to amuses you so?  
  
  
In a second. You ARE male, right?  
  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her for several seconds, then bowed his head slightly. Indicating that her assumptions where correct. At that, she burst out laughing so hard she was having trouble not only breathing, but keeping her blather. Whale on the ground laughing, she tried, like the time before, to explain why. All anyone could make out was so inbreedhalf girl.birth defect!.  
  
  
Looking up at Sesshomaru's face, Rhian smiled and tried to calm herself. Unfortunately, she was unable to do so for a very, VERY long time.  
  
  
Please let me know what you think!!  



	4. confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor any of it's character. This always depresses me! Whaaa! I want that money!! LoL, oh well, I'm over it. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter ^^ thanks!!-  
Shrew 

"What, exactly, are you?" Sesshomaru questioned an hour later when Rhian had finally stopped laughing.

  
"A lowly half breed my lady -- I mean, my LORD Sesshomaru." Rhian snickered as she gave the dog demon a deep curtsy. Her dark green bangs fell across her face slightly, hiding her mocking smile.

  
"I'd watch my tung if I were you girl."

  
"I've tried that before actually. But my tung got all dry and cracked from keeping it out for so long. Not to mention the fact people thought I was trying to offend them! It's best if I keep it in my mouth I think."

  
At that point, Inuyasha had covered his eyes with his hands and was muttering something under his breath. Kagome had to bite her lower lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud at Rhian's antics. And Rin was standing next to her, nodding her head every so often as if hanging on Rhian's every word and agreeing with her. Sesshomaru had had enough.

  
"What type of demon was your father girl?"

  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Fluffy." Rhian stated innocently just before both Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. Which only caused him to laugh harder.

  
"Fluffy? Tell me girl, do you have a wish to die, or are you just insane?"

  
Rhian's eyes became as hard as steal and her jaw tightened as she lean forward. "I don't know who my father was, demon. The only reason I know he even existed was because almost every other year my mother would come home with his sent and his unwanted child. As fare as I'm concerned, I have no father.

  
"And I have no fear of death, so saying you'll kill me has no effect on me. When it is my time, I shall embrace the moment. If that makes me insane however, so be it." With that, she left the others to sit on the ground by the woods.

  
Rin looked after her, tears in her eyes. "She holds great pain in her soul. You'll help her, wont you Sesshomaru? Please?"

  
"What makes you think she wants my help Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, resting one of his hands atop the girls raven hair.

  
"She doesn't want it. But she needs it. You'll help her though, right? I like her and she needs help. Please help her, for me...."

  
"For you Rin. Would you like her to remain with you until you grow old enough to rome the world freely?"

  
"Oh!! That would be so much fun! Could she really?!"

  
"Hold on! Sesshomaru, you can't do that! She's not some plaything you can give to Rin!" Kagome shouted angrily, pushing Inuyasha's hands away from her arm. "No Inuyasha, he can't do that, it's not right! He can't just say --"

  
"That damn wolf cub! I can't believe he followed me here! Damn it! Faolan, get your sorry tail out here boy! Your father is going to skin us BOTH alive for this one!" Rhian suddenly shouted out into the woods, her back ridged and her body seething with anger.

  
Slowly, the fifteen-year-old wolf demon stepped out of his hiding place, his head held high and his deep green eyes looked strait into Rhian's without shame. "I've come to ask you again to be my mate Rhian. This is your last chance however, for I don't plane on asking you again." 


	5. I'd run if i were you

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's character. Sigh, I hate this junk! Damn copy right laws!! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter dudes!!****

  
Rhian put a hand over her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Then you had best go home Faolan. I told you before I left I had no intention of becoming your mate."

"But Hia --"

"OH!! Don't you DARE try that bull with me Faolan wolf! You haven't called me Hia since you were five summers old. And don't even THINK of giving me the puppy face. I'm not....going to.....ohhh!" when she saw tears filling the boy's eyes, she ran to give him a hug. As she pulled him tightly against her body, she didn't notice the bold smile or the blush that spread across his face. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru did however.

None of them looked very amused.

"I'm so sorry Faolan. Would it make you feel better if I went with you to get some food? That always makes ME feel better..." Rhian asked softly, completely oblivious to the others.

"N-not really. But maybe if you would take me home...."

"If that will really make you feel better then --"

"Then he will have to think of something else. It has been decided that you will be Rin's companion. And since Rin and I do not go in that direction, you will not." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, his golden eyes narrowing into slits. "Is that clear."

Both Rhian and Faolan's eyes narrowed in turn.

"Over my dead body, full-breed!" Rhian was finally able to sputter, her face turning a dull shade of red. Waves of green energy radiated from her body. There was so much of it, the air around her practically crackled.

"You have no say in the matter. It has been decided, and it shall be done." As Sesshomaru's last words left his mouth, Rhian's hands clenched and her silver eyes began to darken until they were as black as night.

Inuyasha didn't even need his nose to tell him danger was coming. Running as quickly as he could, he grabbed Kagome, Rin, and Faolan. "Ah, Sesshomaru, incase ya haven't noticed, that girls about to --"

"Get the others to safety. There is something....familiar about this girl's energy." Sesshomaru called back, slowly levitating off the ground that was now cracking beneath his feet.

Rhian raised her hand, palm down, then slowly turned her hand over, all fingers curled in but for her index. Sesshomaru went flying through three near by trees. As her target went down, Rhian's eyes slowly lightened back to their natural silver gray color just before she fell to the ground.

"Damn, I forgot how much energy I spend when I get that mad." Rhian muttered as she tried to sit up, only to fall back onto her side. "You know, here's a very nice place to take a nape...."

Seconds later she was oblivious to all the world.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Faolan slowly made their way back over to Rhian when the energy levels had dropped. What they found left them all speechless. 


	6. Fluffy's obligation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sorry it's been so long guys, Shrew has been sick. And sorry this chapter is so short -- again, Shrew has been sick. Well, let me know what you guys think ^^

  
Rhian lay sleeping peacefully in the five foot hole she had previously made. Sesshomaru was standing next to her with a giant gash on his stomach and side, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smiling about? That girl must have knocked the rest of your brain cells out. I did tried to tell you to get away from her..."

"Inuyasha, do me a favor."

"Want me to get Kagome's healing kit?"

"No. I want you and your mate to --"

"I'm NOT his mate!! God, how meany times do I have to say that?! Besides, even if we are mated, and I'm not saying we are. But if we WERE, it's not like a marriage or anything. In my time it doesn't even count!"

"Well we're not in your time, now are we? And if I have any say in the matter --"

"Which you wont --"

"You wont ever be going back to that time!"

"You would keep me from my family? My friends? My LIFE?! That is so selfish! So childish! So.....so.....SITE!!"

Once again, he went crashing into the ground. Sesshomaru inwardly cringed when he saw the size of the hole his brothers body had made. If only he could learn to keep his mouth shut he and Kagome could be doing more....pleasurable things.

"Inuyasha. I need you and your m-- Kagome to stand as witnesses."

That got their attention. All heads twisted to look at the dog demon in question. Kagome was the first who was able to talk. "Witnesses for what? Your not planing on killing that girl are you? I mean, you DID start it Sesshomaru. You were being very rude."

Faolan's head jerked slightly at that and his jaw tightened. "I will not allow you to harm my --"

"I'm not going to kill her boy, I'm going to mate with her." everyone's jaw dropped open in shock. unfortunately, said girl had just awakened to hear that blunt statement.

"Your getting matted? I give my best wishes to you and she." Rhian shouted from down in the hole. She was still to exhausted from her use of energy early. She wouldn't be able to move for at least three day, and that was even pushing it. On that happy thought, she closed her eyes again and relaxed her body. "Faolan, sorry love but I can't take you home for a few days. If you can wait, that's fine, but if not start off without me. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"I don't think you understand. Now that I know who you are, I have an obligation to mate. With you, Rhian of the Gin-Nami (silver-wave) clan." 


	7. Enter Aqua the Siren

**Chapter nine**

sorry it's been so long everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter -- I wrote it, like most of my other ones, wail I was half asleep. Please let me know what you all think ^^

oh! And as you all know, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. But I do own Rhian, Faolan, and Aqua. Steal them and die a slow, painful death!!

Rhian did the only thing she could do in such a situation. She stared blankly at everyone, then passed out. Weather it was because of her energy loss or the shock of what Sesshomaru had said, no one knew.

"Inuyasha, what did Sesshomaru mean when he asked us to 'stand witness' to his mating with Rhian. He didn't mean that he actually wants us to watch them....well, you know.....right?"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Stop thinking like that pervert monk Kagome! He's talking about the ceremony. Most Demons hold mating ceremonies to show respect to the new family member."

"Oh..."

At her quiet response, he looked at her through the corner of his eye before turning he attention back to what his brother was doing. It was then he noticed the yelling. The young pup named Faolan was bellowing at the top of his lungs as he tried to grab Rhian out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Aren't you glade I attached a new arm for him now?" Kagome asked slyly, a small smile playing on her lips. Her only answer was a grunt. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the live show that was playing out in front of them.

The more Faolan yelled, the redder Rin's face turned. After another five minutes of him calling her adopted father vial name, Rin rushed into the hole where they both stood and kicked Faolan in the shin.

"Leave lord Sesshomaru be! It's not his fault Rhian won't mate with you! Just go back to where you belong! I can't believe I even thought you were cute!" at the last part, Rin's eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth.

"You think I'm cute?" was all Faolan said, ignoring the insults she had thrown at him -- a fact which did not go unnoticed by Rin. Growling under her breath, she threw her hands up into the air and went to stand behind Sesshomaru. She also chose to ignore the horrified look Sesshomaru had on his face as he looked from the young wolf demon to herself. "How's Rhian?"

"fine. She just needs to rest for a few days and then we can hold the mating ceremony. As soon as --" Both he, Inuyasha lifted their heads and looked toward the sky.

A demon with curly sliver/blue hair that went down to the small of her back suddenly dropped from the sky. The demon was even shorter then fourteen year old Rin. Her pitch black eyes glanced from Sesshomaru to Rhian. Lifting her small, white hand she gave it a small shack, causing her nails to grow into sharp talons.

"Drop the girl, demon scum, and I might let you live." was all she said, tossing strands of her long hair over her shoulder, a devil-may-care smirk forming on her lips.

"Aqua? Is that you?" at the sound of Faolan's voice, the girl turned to look at him, unable to hide the surprise or pleaser the sight of him brought her.

"Faolan? Is that you boy? By the gods you've gotten big. I remember when you were shorter then me. And how could you let 'Hia get herself into such a mess, hmm? I left her in your care for five days --"

"-- years. It's been five years since you left Aqua." the girl's eyes widened at this. Glancing from him, to Rhian, then up to Sesshomaru, a smile once again tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"And who might you be? Hold on, don't tell me. Long silver hair, crescent moon on forehead, and one of the coldest looks I've ever seen. You must be lord Sesshomaru, of the western lands. Correct?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, then stated that she had him at a disadvantage. The smile she wore grew to the point that it appeared her face would tare in two. She then shocked everyone by stating that was what how she liked her men.

After a few seconds she rolled her eyes and dropped the smile. "Aqua, of the Sirens. Friend to Rhian. Now, if you will hand her over, I'll get out of your hair."

"No." his refusal didn't sink in for several seconds. But when it did, all hell broke loose.

"What in the seven hells do you mean 'no'? Hand her over! You have no right to do......what ever it is you plan on doing to her!"

"I think I have more right to her then you do since she will soon be my mate -- and don't even think of using your siren voice to make me relinquish my hold on this woman. It will no effect me."

Aqua's eyes widened in shock. The last time she had talked to Rhian, they had talked of the way some demons would claim more then one mate. Which had brought up Rhian's distaste for mating all together. She had said she would never relinquish her life into the hands of a man, no matter what his race, all men were not to be trusted.

Given her history, Aqua couldn't blame her for feeling that way. She didn't even bother giving her 'not all men are scum' talk like she normally did.

"You damned chipmunks! One day I WILL rule the world!!" as Rhian shouted that and jerked slightly in her sleep, everyone looked down at her as if she was deranged.

Her eyes slowly opened, and again she noticed she was too weak to move. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't on the cold, hard ground any longer. Sighing softly, she burrowed deeper into the warmth and lightly rubber her face against soft cloth.

Three minutes went by before her eyes popped open all the way and she tried to push away from the chest she had been leaning against. "What the HELL do you think your doing?!"


	8. hot, crazy, angry, secret aruments? wha?

Yeah, it's been a _loong_ time. It's been crazy for me, sorry all. I decided to join the Air Force, and I've been getting everything together for that. Also, my computer got this nasty bug and I had to trash my system. whimpers I had to reformat all my stories and...geh! Enough. On with the chapter!

Oh yes, and I don't own Inuyasha...or any of it's characters...

**Chapter Ten**

"Quiet wench. You have caused enough problems as it is."

"I'll show you 'problems' if you don't put me down right this second!" At the sound of Aqua's laughter, Rhian turned her head to the left sharply, ignoring the pain that shot through her neck. Glaring daggers at her old friend, she held up her middle finger. "And what the hell are you laughing for Aqua? You said you'd be gone a week to scout out that new aria and here it is, five _fucking_ years later! Where in the seven hells have you been? Chasing after more men!"

"Oh, now that's not nice 'Hia! You know I'm never the one to do the chasing!"

"that's only because --"

"_Don't_ say it. Do you really want to try and fight me with your power level so low?"

"You think I need something other then my fists to beat you?"

"I think we've been down this road already. I also think you have forgotten where it leads to. But if you _really_ want, I'll jog your memory."

"Try it, and see how --" a hand clamped over her mouth before she could finish her threat. She, of course in return, bit said hand, her eyes flashing dangerously. The bastard didn't even pretend to flinch. Nor, much to Rhian's cringe, did he remove his hand.

"Please except my mates apology. She can't think properly in her weakened state..." as soon as Sesshomaru made that statement, Aqua burst into another fit of laughter, her face turning a bright shade of red. Rhian tried to bite his hand harder, failing miserably when she realized she didn't even have enough energy to do that. Keeping her eyes open was becoming a real effort now.

Kagome watched everything play out with stars in her eyes. _This is all too romantic...in a trashy romance novel kind of way..._

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha snorted loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome looked up and glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no! I know that snort – you think this is all stupid, don't you? Damn it Inuyasha, this is stuff books are made of!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What books?"

"All the great love stories start off with the main characters hating each other – that way, in the middle of the novel, they can have hot, crazy, angry...se...ah...secret...arguments..." laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head slightly. It was then she noticed everyone was watching her. "W-what?"

Aqua grind devilishly as she stepped closer to Kagome and Inuyasha, placing an arm around both of their waists. "Um, love, I don't think they have...secret...arguments, in those books."

"Yes" she replied through clenched teeth. "They do."

"No...no, I think what they are having, is –"

"Don't say it!"

"Sex..."

Aqua's black eyes shimmered with mirth as she stepped away from the two, waiting for the fire works to start. Looking over at the two teens, she wondered if she should have been so blunt, but soon shrugged it off. If she hadn't told them , they would have learned it from some place off the streets. (yeah...I got the off the street thing from one of the comic strips – love them!)

No one said a word. Kagome's face was bright red, and she was slowly trying to edge away from Inuyasha. She was one step away when he turned to her. Two when his eyes narrowed, three when they flashed red. And in the middle of the fourth step, he had her. His hand shot out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her right back where she had started.

Smiling brightly at him, Kagome placed one hand on her large belly and began to rub it lightly. It was a small reminder that she was carrying their pup and could not be 'properly disciplined'. Something Kagome had heard Sesshomaru telling Inuyasha he should have done long ago...

"Kagome, why would you be reading such books? And where are they right now?"

Her eyes flickered to every persons face but his. Finally, she squared her shoulders, and looked the half demon right in the eye. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a book with fictional characters. It's not like _I'm_ going out and screwing around."

"And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean! Who the hell have I been 'screwing around with'"

"Kikyou, that who. You were always running off to her whenever you got her sent!"

"Kagome...Kikyou, is dead."

"Well, that didn't stop you the last time now did it dog-breath!"

He growled low in his throat, his eyes once again flashing dangerously. "You've been hanging out with that mangy wolf Koga too much. I don't want that filth around my pup."

"_Your_ pup? I'm sorry, I thought it was _my_ pup. After all, it _is_ inside of me. But, if you wish to give birth to it – no? Didn't think so." flipping her hair out of her face, she gave him her back, trying to fight that tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I'm going back home, having my _baby_ in _my_ time, and then sealing that damned well that brought you into my life!"

And that, is when everyone silently left the scene. Not only was Kagome saying she was leaving the demon who thought of her as his mate, but she was also threatening to take away his pup. Several nasty looks were sent to Aqua for starting the whole thing, and she had the decency to flush with shame. All she had wanted to do was take the attention off Rhian for long enough to get her out of there.

Well, so much for plan A.

Off to plan B...


End file.
